


【冬叉】著魔 （NC-17，極短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他終究是會吐出一些東西</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬叉】著魔 （NC-17，極短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> 有點算是病的短篇，當做深夜的pwp練習吧！

當他看見自己吐出一根釘子的時候，一切都已經來不及了。

那小玩意兒卡在喉嚨的異物感，就這麼突然出現，可是巴恩斯卻無法分辨，那釘子是從他的胃裡出來的，還是剛剛才吞下？眼下他只能用力的咳著，從腹部集中自己的力氣擠壓，想將體內骯髒的汙染物消除。

洗手台裡傳來冷水打在冰冷金屬上的惱人聲響，還有那根釘子被撞擊的哭喊，一下又一下的震動，彷彿打在他的太陽穴，巴恩斯感受到那斷斷續續的陣痛，撕扯著他的神經跟他的意志，他無法停止乾嘔，窒息的感覺掐著他的喉嚨，陶瓷的邊緣幾乎快要被自己捏得粉碎。

他想要求救，儘管這不似他的個性，如同過去身為冬兵的時候，他知道自己的強大，骨子裡也有著不屈的驕傲，孤高的戰士總能夠獨自面對危險，再多的砲火跟煙硝都不曾阻撓，但在背後支持著他的人現在已經不在了。

扶著出現裂痕的洗手台邊，他試著讓混亂的腦袋喘口氣，窗外的燈光打在左臉上，不像太陽一樣溫暖也不像月光一樣冰冷，人類製造的光亮沒有其他情感，只是增加吵鬧的噪音，街道上轟隆作響的引擎跟未眠的人們，失去了當年他所見的人影。

抹掉了仍沾在眼睛上的淚水，巴恩斯將雙手伸到水柱下，將聚集起來的水珠往臉上潑，清涼的液體進入到體內，卻同時被吞噬與蒸發，他發現自己仍然全身躁熱，一個破杯裡的水根本救不了大火。

將水關上之後，他的家又恢復了寧靜，沒有半點生物的迴響，只有如同鬼魅的自己，正盯著鏡中已經變形的臉，巴恩斯伸手去碰觸那塊被打碎的角落，順著尖銳的邊緣輕輕撫摸，宛若舔拭著刀尖一般。

鮮紅色的血液劃過破裂的圓心，好像川流一般順著細長的紋路前進，巴恩斯收回了自己的手，盯著他的血肉之軀，被切割出來的傷口，正漸漸的癒合，把手指裂開的地方修補成原貌，一點痕跡都不會剩下。

這總讓巴恩斯有些感到憤怒，尤其是在這樣的一個夜晚，若是平常出任務的時候，當然巴不得復原得越快越好，不像有些喜歡傷痕、甚至因此才能感受到自己正活著的人，他可以忍住或努力忽略疼痛，但這不表示自己也能夠喜歡它。

疼痛總讓他想起一個人，造成自己現在如此痛苦不堪的那個人。

再揉了把自己有些憔悴的臉，巴恩斯後悔在這種時候想起交叉骨，那個十惡不赦的惡棍，冬兵曾經的武器管理員，總是充滿惡意的笑容，讓巴恩斯的頭又開始泛疼，他不禁邊走邊罵了句粗話，然後回到自己的床邊。

確定吃掉今天的藥後，他在床上躺平後長吁了一口氣，好像這樣做能讓藥效發會得更快似得緩慢而用力，希望可以回到睡眠之中，儘管巴恩斯是超級士兵，但不表示他不用休息，更何況現在真正疲倦的，並非只有他的身體。

可惜事與願違，他瞪著被黑暗侵噬的天花板，發現自己雖然頭昏腦脹但睡意全無，吵鬧又快節奏的心跳無法平靜，巴恩斯開始煩躁起來，拉過棉被後將身體蜷縮在裡頭，被壓在身下的銀色手背在臉頰上壓出痕跡，他只好又翻身到另一邊。

巨大的雙人床上只有他一人，空虛感從背部密密麻麻的爬上，漸漸覆蓋住巴恩斯全身，他盯著自己的機械手掌，反覆的握拳後又張開，過去這冰冷的金屬，總能緊抓著溫熱的軀體，讓不屬於自己的溫度傳遞過來，消除掉冷凍倉的寒冬。

想起過去自己剛回到美國隊長身邊的那段時期，巴恩斯可不敢說他已經脫離九頭蛇，儘管他的好友總在人們質疑時，跳出來站在他的面前，「巴基他不是九頭蛇！他只是被利用而已！」然後巴恩斯會按著史蒂夫的肩膀，「沒關係的，算了吧！」他露出諷刺或不在乎笑容，而史蒂夫雖然仍舊生氣卻也接受了。

曾經的那時候他不用自己吃藥，冬兵的管理員總能處理好一切，他只需要失神的被帶回房間，坐在有些髒亂的床鋪上，沉默的接過玻璃杯，乖乖吃完藥後他就能得到獎賞，有時候是一杯牛奶，有時候會是巧克力，這都看朗姆洛當時的心情決定。

但儘管沒有人明說，他們都知道冬兵真正想要的是什麼，那些刻在人類骨子裡，被定義為與生俱來的罪和惡。

當被冬兵拽住手的時候，朗姆洛已經不再反抗，而是緩慢放下手裡的杯子，順從的跨坐上武器的大腿，「怎麼了？還吃不夠？」管理員伸出溫暖的手掌，使力摸上冬兵圓潤的臉頰，換得對方用左手壓著他的頸部，然後像隻野獸一樣粗暴的啃咬上去。

朗姆落吃痛的低聲罵了句粗話，身體下意識的就往後縮，但卻被冬兵的手臂箍住腰部，讓他們緊貼著彼此的身體，冬兵還可以感覺到懷裡的人有些僵硬，可是他幾乎是異常的喜歡這樣，講好聽點像隻黏人的大熊。

他可以聽見朗姆洛故作鎮定的呼吸聲，再貼近一點，武器可以感覺到管理員的心跳，在小麥色的皮膚下，傳來陣陣鮮活有力的鼓動，他轉移陣地到朗姆洛的耳邊，用犬齒輕咬著他的耳朵，一邊嗅著那股苦澀卻如迷藥般的氣味。

拽掉朗姆洛黑色的上衣，健壯的肉體被一覽無遺，還有無數已經癒合的傷疤，象徵著這個男人多少次的戰鬥與生存，但冬兵不曉得又有多少是他所留下的，他也沒有時間去探究，甚至包括他自己的記憶。

嘴裡叼著管理員的乳頭，冬兵的舌頭滑過頂端的縫隙，再沾濕褐色的乳暈，他的牙齒輾過小小的肉粒，離開的時候還故意噴口氣，欣賞那顫抖的挺立，「別鬧……」管理員咬牙切齒的說，卻不以震懾任何人。

「幫我。」他用毫無懇求意味的語氣說道，好像這是一場公平合理的交易似得，讓朗姆洛用力掐了下武器厚實的肩膀，然後用一隻手穩住自己被控制的身體，另外一隻手伸向冬兵繃緊的褲子，將他半挺的巨大性器放出來。

吞了一口口水，管理員握著武器的分身，仍舊有些不習慣手心的灼熱，但他還是催促自己動作，原本握槍管的手，上下擼動著那根柱狀物，長著厚繭的手掌，摩擦過怒張的血管，再到冒著前液的柱頭。

此時冬兵冰冷的那隻手走過朗姆洛的腰線，摸上沒被照顧到的肉粒，金屬的指頭又拉又捏得像是在玩弄一般，由血肉構成的手也沒閒著，慢慢繞過對方的後背，滑進勾勒出臀型的作戰褲裡，揉捏著特戰隊長緊實的臀丘。

當他的手指突然探入臀縫間時，朗姆洛還是忍不住抽了口氣，因為被異物入侵的不適感，而帶著防衛的弓起背，冬兵棕色的頭髮搔在他的鼻尖，朗姆洛可以清楚感受到對方加重的呼吸，還有似乎是在興奮的情緒溢出。

又再往裡頭加根指頭，濕潤又柔軟的腸肉瞬間就迎合著，宛若是溫暖的洞穴，歡迎旅人們探索，「你準備過了，為我。」要不是屁股裡被塞了兩根手指，朗姆洛肯定會大翻白眼，之前那個可怕的撕裂感，他可沒有辦法忘記。

感覺到手裡完全站立的性器似乎又漲大時，朗姆洛就感覺一瞬間的失重，然後他的上半身就被壓在床上，褲子則被扯到跪在地上的膝蓋處，他扭過頭，剛好對上了冬兵深沉的綠色眼睛。

冬兵當然也看見那對泛著水光的雙眼，然後他扶著自己的老二，碩大的頂端對著不斷收縮的穴口，「嗚！」就這樣一插到底，武器直接撞入花形的窄洞裡，讓他的管理員皺起眉頭，並發出幾句不連貫的抱怨。

可是冬兵跟往常一樣，並沒有多加理會，他自顧自的就抽插起來，粗壯的陽具在另一個男人的股間進出，讓自己被又緊又熱的腸道包覆，在數次快速的出入時，裡頭透明的液體跟著流下，偶爾對方像在挽留他的軟肉還會被一起扯出。

被磨過體內的敏感點，朗姆洛的身體泛起一陣酥麻，「你、慢點……」他仰頭看著白色的牆壁上，交疊的兩個黑影，接著用額頭抵著床鋪，他聽著自己斷斷續續的喘息，還有身後肉體碰撞的啪啪聲。

似乎是發現朗姆洛有了不同的反應，冬兵開始直攻同一個點，讓身下的人從唇齒尖發出呻吟，「朗姆洛、朗姆洛。」他俯身下去，將一部分的體重放在管理員的身上，像個乞求父母稱讚的小孩，用毛茸茸的腦袋磨蹭朗姆洛的後背。

「哈啊！閉、嗚……閉嘴，你這他媽的……」雙手揪著被蹂躪的床單，儘管被慾望襲擊到暈眩，朗姆洛仍舊不甘示弱，但冬兵卻同時將陰莖抽出，然後再重重的撞進去，狠狠壓過那顆凸起。

脊椎像是在瞬間傳過一股電流，隨即又是更多的快感，讓他失去前臂支撐的力氣，任憑自己被撞得晃動不已，不過武器並沒有放過他，而是用一隻手撐在前方，接著將朗姆洛給撈起，讓他們更加的貼合。

當自己滴水的性器被握上時，朗姆洛他才想起被忽略的分身，而冬兵雖然手法粗糙，磨得他幾乎有些發疼，但是後穴裡頭的巨物，卻是隨著武器的動作，像是要擠出他的精液般，不斷往他更深的體內鑽。

汗水浸濕了他們兩個，狹小的房間擠滿情色的氣味，冬兵在手尖沾滿液體後，有抽出自己的陰莖，射在朗姆洛的背上，讓白色的汁液在對方的後背滑落。

射精過後的空白讓他像個傻子般站著，腦袋中突然回想起前幾天，因為自己射在管理員體內，而被他賞了兩巴掌的畫面，「這是你欠我的！」當時的自己氣得差點還手，但管理員卻瞪著他發出怒吼。

回過神來的時候，朗姆洛已經坐起身，一邊有些不耐的轉頭想瞧自己的後背，但沒多久他就放棄了，「夠了？」他問眼前衣衫不整的武器，而後者馬上就意識過來，對方在說得事什麼。

他思索了一會兒，然後點頭，「整理好自己就回去吧，士兵。」朗姆洛說完就站起來，繞過低著頭的冬兵，到衣櫃裡拿衣服準備洗個澡睡覺，而沒有在意武器仍盯著他，似乎是還有什麼事想說。

實際上，巴恩斯不記得當時他到底要說什麼，或許是後悔自己點了頭，又或者只是一個過夜的請求，但不管內容為何，也早已被九頭蛇的洗腦機給洗淨，儘管他現在已經可以回憶起不少事情，包括他跟朗姆洛之間無數次的性愛，至今卻還是想不起當時說不出口的話。

從床上起身，巴恩斯抽過櫃子上的面紙，擦拭皮膚上的痕跡，處理乾淨之後，他仍做在床邊，腦海裡頭亂糟糟的，好像有無數的人在對他說話一般，灰濛濛的噪音覆蓋著巴恩斯的思緒，讓他感到更加的煩躁。

反正今晚應該是睡不著的，一個奇特的想法開始出現，他到浴室去洗了個澡，然後站在沾著霧氣的鏡子前，抬手抹去那些小水珠，讓裂痕中的人出現，那張歪斜扭曲的臉看著自己，巴恩斯也盯著他。

街頭上又傳來警車的聲響，巴恩斯終於動了下身體，無數隻眼睛看向他，然後巴恩斯轉過身，回到冰冷又單調的房間裡，換上外出的衣服後，就抓過自己的機車鑰匙，將那些吵雜與混亂關在他的公寓，只帶走心裡的一些荒謬。

巴恩斯身為美國隊長的朋友，並沒有被其他人多做刁難，因此他很順利的就到達神盾局的某處，那裡頭有著無用的咒罵與叫喊，卻也有讓人更加畏懼的沉默與陰冷，但是巴恩斯都沒有停留，而是直接走到牢房最底處的房間。

「想起來、想起來、想起來……」隨著距離越來越短，心中的跳動聲變得也越來越強，「快了，就快了！」他站在特製的牢房門口，看著裡頭被燒傷過的男人，正坐在地板上，滿臉無聊得撥弄著手腳上的鐐銬。

然後朗姆洛發現到那個視線，他抬起頭，看見從前九頭蛇的武器，正站在燈光前面，望進今天剛被捉住的囚犯眼中，前管理員看不清對方的表情，但他扯出了一抹微笑。


End file.
